


Одна женщина

by N7Dron



Series: Влюблённый Сариф [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: немного о личной жизни Дэвида Шарифа





	Одна женщина

**Author's Note:**

> пре-канон Deus Ex: Human Revolution

**Название:** Одна женщина  
**Автор:** [J]N7dron[/J]  
**Размер:** драббл, 474 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** намек на Дэвид Шариф/Адам Дженсен, Дэвид Шариф/ОЖП,  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** немного о личной жизни Дэвида Шарифа  
**Примечание:** преканон Deus Ex Human Revolution

Как начальник службы безопасности, Адам Дженсен знает многое. Должен знать — обо всех, о каждом. Работа такая. Должен знать о слабостях, романах, безобидных пристрастиях и опасных маленьких секретах. Должен знать обо всех. А о самом шефе — в первую очередь. Начиная от привычек и заканчивая личной жизнью. О, личная жизнь босса… Тут все одновременно и просто, и немного сложно. 

У Шарифа крепкий брак — он давно и счастливо женат на работе. И, как это часто бывает, маленький «левак» на стороне счастливому браку не помеха. Дженсен знает, что Шариф уже давно пользуется услугами дорогой проститутки. 

…Дженсен встречает её у Шарифа, когда она заходит к боссу в офис. Респектабельная на вид молодая дама, изящная, но держащаяся с большим достоинством. Она больше похожа на его любовницу, дочку богатых родителей или оставленную без присмотра жену вечно занятого делами финансового воротилы, чем на женщину из службы эскорта. Но нет, Дженсен знает, что это не так. Он узнавал. У неё с Шарифом отношения чисто деловые. Но при этом удивительно теплые и уважительные. 

Он иногда видит, как они вместе спускаются вечером в холл, под ручку. Шариф открывает перед ней дверь, они выходят, а на улице их уже ждет автомобиль. Дженсен знает, что шеф возит её в театр, иногда — в дорогой тихий ресторан, и они сидят там долго. Едят, разговаривают, тихо смеются. Танцуют танго. И Шариф всегда благодарно целует ее пальцы, когда они возвращаются за столик. А она смотрит на него чуть укоризненно, но позволяет ему это. 

Они встречаются время от времени, не регулярно, впрочем, не так уж и редко. А когда на Шарифа наваливается новый проект, он не уезжает с ней, но она сама приходит к нему в офис. Похоже, он приглашает ее, когда чувствует, что устал, что ему нужен час или два передышки, в которые можно полностью расслабиться и переключиться. Это может быть под вечер, может быть днем. Иногда — прямо с утра, когда шеф работает допоздна и ночует у себя в кабинете. И, похоже, его не заботит, как это выглядит со стороны.

…Когда они заканчивают, Шариф принимается за рабочие дела, даже не дожидаясь, пока она уйдет. Адам часто застает ее в кабинете шефа. Они не делают секрета из того, что только что тут было. Шариф еще закатывает рукава, поправляет одежду, она собирает сумочку. Он целует ее в щеку, говорит ей комплимент, как хороша она была сегодня, и провожает до дверей. Адам смотрит на них молча. 

— Тебе тоже следовало бы расслабляться иногда, мальчик мой, — веско говорит Шариф. 

Дженсен молчит. А Шариф продолжает, вышагивая по кабинету:  
— Если хочешь, Адам, я организую тебе её.  
— Спасибо, не стоит, — говорит Дженсен с нажимом.  
— Что? Не хочешь? Зря, она хороша.

Он подходит к Дженсену, приобнимает его за плечи и рокочет негромко в ухо:  
— Другую — не предлагаю. Попробуй эту.

Дженсена обжигает, когда на какую-то долю секунды он допускает мысль, что они с Шарифом будут спать с одной и той же женщиной.

...И в эту долю секунды ему очень хочется согласиться.


End file.
